Spotlight
by feeling-bout-the-broadway
Summary: Race and Albert meet at a dance competition, and bond quickly. They both thought it would be the last they ever saw of each other, they didn't know how wrong they were.
1. ProlougueThe Comp

Prologue:

**Race POV:**

Deep breaths, I had to remind myself. In. Out. In . Out.

I had done this routine a thousand times, I could probably even do it in my sleep. The act before me finished, a redhead doing a jazz routine. He struck the final pose before walking offstage. I watched him for just enough time to notice how natural he looks on stage, and I came to the conclusion that he has probably been dancing for a long time.

I feel strong arms wrap around my waist and I turn around to see Spot Conlon standing right behind me. I lean in and kiss him, but he pulls away.

"Next up," The announcer dude says, "Antonio Higgins, with a lyrical dance to She Used To Be Mine, from the musical Waitress."

I start walking on stage, then I hear Spot say "Good luck, babe." I turn around and smile, then finish the walk to stage.

**Albert POV:**

I finish my dance and walk offstage. I hear that the person after me is dancing to one of my favorite songs, don't tell anyone but I'm a secret sucker for musical theatre, so I stick around to watch. It was one of the most beautiful dances I have ever seen, and I have no doubt that it will win. The way the dancer, and blonde haired blue eyed boy, moves like the music is the only thing that exists and like he's the only person in the world, it is truly amazing.

The dance ends, so I turn around to go back to my teams dressing room. I get stopped with a hand on my shoulder, and an unfamiliar voice saying "Wait!'

I turn around to see that it was the blue eyed boy that was just dancing.

"Hi," I say.

"Hi," He returns the greeting. "I'm Antonio, but most people just call me Race."

"Hi Race, I'm Albert."

"Okay, Albert," Race says, wiggling his eyebrows in a funny way, "I couldn't help but notice you when you danced, you looked so natural on the stage, it truly was breathtaking."

"Thank you," I say, "But I could say the same about you."

"Albert," I hear my best friend Kath's voice yell, "We need you back in the dressing room pronto."

"That's your cue then," Race smiles, "Bye."

As I walk away there is a smile as big and bright as the sun plastered on my face.

**Race POV:**

I walked back to the team's (Brooklyn Dance Central) dressing room, and immediately noticed Spot laughing with Elmer. I walked over to where my boyfriend was sitting, and promptly sat down next to him before leaning in for a kiss, this time getting one in return. Elmer looked uncomfortable, and I started to laugh.

"It's okay Elmer, one day we'll find someone of your own, and one of us can be all third wheely." I joked. Spot and Elmer laughed.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen," The head of BDC called out, "Time to get down to that stage for awards."

We all cheered and started parading out of the room and onto the stage.

"Welcome back, ladies and gentlemen," Announcer dude talks again, "Please be quiet and listen while we announce and hand out rewards."

He goes through the list of awards, my team got second place in overall group dance, the team that Albert was on won.

"And now for boys solo's age sixteen and up." I sucked in a breath, this was my category. I felt a kiss being pressed to my cheek, Spot, he had a duet with Elmer, which they won, so he wasn't worried about winning this category, but I was. I was paying more attention to Spot than the announcer, so when I heard a cheer and saw someone from another studio get up and accept the third place award I got sucked back into reality.

**Albert POV:**

I looked over at Race, hoping for him to win, just in time to see another boy wrap his arms around his waist and kiss him lightly on the cheek. Then the crowd cheered and a person from another studio stood up and accept the award.

"And now for second place in boys sixteen and up solos." The suspense was killing me. "Number 52, Albert DaSilva." That was me, I actually placed.

I stood up and accepted the award standing next to the person who got second.

"And the moment all you sixteen year old boys have been waiting for! Drumroll please." The dancers drummed their hands on the stage, "Number 53, Antonio Higgins!" Yay! Race won, he deserved it.

I watched him stand up, smiling, god what a smile. ALBERT, NO! he has a boyfriend! He came and took his place next to me for a bow.

"Good job!" I told him, "You really did deserve it."

"Thanks, you too."

With that we walked off to our separate teams to celebrate victory. I thought it would be the first and last time I ever saw him


	2. New House New Studio

Chapter 1:

About 5 months later, end of summer

**Albert POV:**

I was sitting down in my dance classroom, waiting for class to start, joking around with Kath as per usual. It was the start of one of the most dance heavy weeks in the year, the week before school started. There was a lot of dance this week because after school started everyone had different after school activities and this was the last week with almost nothing going on. The class started about five minutes late, like usual, and the teacher walked in, not bothering to shut the door behind her.

"Hello everybody," She announced, "Welcome to your last week of dance before school starts and everything gets wacky." When she said wacky she made alternating circles next to her head with her fingers. "And on other news, we have a new student joining us this season. Come on in."

Then in through the door walked a familiar face.

**Race POV:**

It all started the day after I won at that dance competition. My dad thought we were spending too much money on dance, and that I should switch to a more masculine sport, like football or baseball. Whereas my mom supported my dreams to be a professional dancer one day. As it says in _Dear Evan Hansen_ "That was the beginning of the end," because they then started fighting over everything, and two weeks ago they got a divorce. My mom moved to Manhattan with me, while my dad stayed in Brooklyn with my sisters. It was a hard change, I had lived in the same apartment in Brooklyn my whole life, and moving to a whole new section of the city was tough, but luckily Spot helped us move everything. Another hard thing was that I had to switch schools and, even worse, dance studios. I've been dancing at BDC for as long as I can remember. And leaving Spot was a whole new thing, I've barely gone three weeks without seeing him since we first started dating, and even though he's only across the Brooklyn Bridge, it's still going to be weird not seeing him every day.

But here I am today, starting at a new dance studio, one in Manhattan called World Dance Studio.

I'm really nervous, I was friends with everyone back at BDC, but now I know nobody and they all have their own groups of friends. But nevertheless, can't go from brooklyn to manhattan every day.

So, here goes.

"Come on in." I hear my new teacher say. So I walk in.

**Albert POV:**

As the new student walked in I could see a flash of blue eyes as he looked in my direction. I smiled as I saw who it was, I then directed my smile to him, and he smiled back.

"So," My teacher announced, "This is Antonio Higgins-"

"Actually, I prefer to be called Race, if that's okay."

"Perfectly acceptable, most people here have nicknames anyway, With the exception of Albert, Henry, and Jack. So back to business, he just moved from Brooklyn, and we will open him with open arms. He is now a part of our team, and for those of you who came to the competition five months back saw him dance, and win, with a lyrical dance. So, Mr. Higgins, welcome to World Dance Studio."

"Thanks," He says as he takes a seat next to me. I smile slightly as he sits down. And with that the class starts.


	3. Not an actual Chapter its an AN

Hey everybody who's reading this! I am the author. I would just like to tell you that I don't have a frequent updating schedule, so this will probably be all over the place in terms of updating. For this story I am planning to have about twelve chapters, so I don't know how soon it will be done, I will try to have at least one chapter a week. Later on I might put this on ao3, but I don't know yet. I would also like to say thank you for reading this, and I hope you are enjoying it. I would appreciate any tips if you have them.

Thanks,

Author


End file.
